


Akin

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Macnair discovers a kindred spirit in Lucius Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



Lucius Malfoy is a vine snake, camouflaged as foliage.

Walden's world is faunae and florae. Carnivores and herbivores, and the very lowest: vegetable-brained Muggles and blood traitors and dilettantes. Killing one of those is no different than pulling a weed.

On the surface, Lucius first seemed a pansy with silk petals, scented with French cologne, and Walden was fooled right up until he cornered the little blossom one night only to find a wand-tip pressed to his gut and a stiletto blade at his throat.

Now, each time their eyes meet in cold-blooded understanding, Walden is well and truly struck.


End file.
